real love comes soflty , true love comes down hard
by ec'sbaby4life
Summary: Bella and rosalie move from forks to phoniex to go to school. they move in to a appartment with a girl name Alice and each will find love in more ways than one.origanal parrings in the end... but during the jurney there are some others.. ALL HUMAN!
1. moving and high school

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own twilight... :( and i never will **

**i hope you guys like this its my first fan fic story and i plan on having ALOT of chapters... well enough 2 try to get people hooked.. hope you guys like it but this first chapter is really a pre-story just so you guys see how roasile and bella meet... next chapter you will see them years after this.. **

B.P.O.V _San Diego, Bella and her family moving_

Great it's raining. My few minutes in sunny San Diego before I move to Washington and its raining. Right now I'm on my way to the airport where my mother and I are taking a plane to Forks while my father stays behind and drives the car up there. I have never seen my father so excited in all of my life. He grew up in Forks and loves the whole small town thing. My mother having grown up in LA all her life is a city girl and I completely take after her on that.

"Bells, you'll love the high school there the kids are really great." Charlie mumbled to me.

_Of course their great, you think everything there is great._

"So is that around were the school you went to was dad?" I was trying to amuse my father by making me sound like I was semi excited.

"Sure is kiddo, they've had the same school there for over 50 years"

_Awesome, not only am I going to a school that I know no one, but for the next four years I'm in a high school older than my Dad!!_

"Cool" it was all I could say.

My father all of a sudden parked the car. I looked out side my window and realized we had made it to the air port. I got out and my dad handed me my luggage. He gave me the same awkward hug I have been receiving for the last 15 years and went to kiss my mother.

"Be safe honey." My mother whispered to him.

She gets nervous about long car rides. (The reason why her and I are flying)

"Okay" my father said before getting back in the car.

He drove away and my mother and I looked at each other. She had tears streaming down her face taking her mascara with them. I could already feel the tears coming as well.

"Don't cry Bella, this is a good thing. Charlie is getting a better job at the police station there and you know how much he loves that place. Ever sense Nana –."

My mother stopped herself there probably knowing that bringing up Nana dying wasn't the best thing to do when I was already crying. That's another reason why we are moving. My grandmother lived in Forks her whole entire life and ever sense she died my father has wanted to move back there.

"Come on mom, were going to miss the plane if we don't hurry up."

_Three weeks later, Forks WA, Bella's first day of high school_

I walked into the the small office building my father told me to go in when he dropped me off to this non school looking school. I sauntered up to the front desk where there was a lady with bright red nail polish and lips to match.

"Hi, I'm the transfer student I wasn't here to get my class assignment in the summer so they told me to come here." I told her.

"Is your name Rosalie Hale??" she asked me.

"No, it's Bella Swan" I said. _Why did she just call me that? Are there more new students? I thought small towns like these rarely get one new person let alone two?_

"Oh, Isabella the daughter of the new police chief right?" I just nodded, I hate when people call me by my full name.

"Well you can wait here until the other new student comes because it looks like you have all the same classes." _Well duh. I mean how many classes can there be when there's only 200 students in your grade or less._

I nodded my head and sat down on the one of the chairs next to the door. After a couple of minutes the door swung open. Out came one of the must beautiful girls I have ever seen. She had long blond hair with pale blue eyes. I know that sounds like the normal blond girl but she was different. She had a kind of presence that made your self confidence lower the moment she came into the room. She went to the same lady I had just talked to and then the lady waved me over.

"Okay girls you have all the same classes so that should be helpful for you guys to find your way". The office woman muttered. Than she gave us a map and pointed us in the direction of are first classes. When we were both outside the blond girl turned to me.

"Hi, I'm rose" she told me and than to my surprise pulled me into a hug.

"I'm Bella" I said in mid-hug.

"Well Bella I think we are going to have a interesting time."

**well there you guys have it my first chapter...**

**PLEASE REVEIW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**more tomarrow or tonight depending on reviews...**


	2. to good to be true

**DISCLAIMER: twilight is not mine. so no bella edward jake alice exc. can i be responsible for.. :) except i do have a dog named jasper does that count? hmmm im thinking no. o well hope you like the story...**

**i didnt get much repsonce from chapter 1... PLEASE reviews would be very very nice.**

**anyway heres chapter 2 ... its kind of cliffy but chapter 3 will clear it up i promise **

**ENJOY!!**

_Four years later, Forks, Bella and Rosalie_

"O, Bella what am I going to do with out you??" my mother cried.

All of a sudden we herd a knock on the door. _Well that's the first time Rosalie ever knocked. _Then I saw Rosalie come springing at me, I tried to move out of the way but I was much to slow. _That's more like the girl I know._

"Are you excited or what??" Rosie whispered to me through the hug. She had the hugest grin on her face and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Bells is it time for you guys to get going already? College doesn't start for three more weeks."

I spun around to see my father coming out of the door way where Rosalie just sprang at me.

"Dad didn't you already leave for work??"

"Nope I just went to go get your present."

I looked down and there was an envelope in his hands. He gave it to me and inside was a lot of cash. I counted up the hundred dollar bills and found out that there was at least five thousand dollars in cash.

"Mom, Dad this is way too much money!!"

I looked down at them with a pout but they were both grinning just like Rose had. Maybe that was contagious today.

"Come on Bella it's for your car and the rent for this month."

I just rolled my eyes. Last time I checked the rent was only like 500, so were they expecting me to get a four thousand dollar car? Than Rosalie flashed another contagious grin at me.

"Bella speaking of cars my parents this morning surprised me with a new one!"

She was already leading everyone outside. My father took my luggage out for me with a truly sad look on his face. He was really going to miss me. Rosalie's new car was a 350Z red convertible. It looked really fast and very flashy. I gulped at the fact that Rose was going to drive us all the way to Phoenix at like 100 miles an hour.

We loaded my stuff in the car and than I gave my mother and father a good bye hug. My mother had tears all over my father's shirt by the time we pulled out of the driveway.

"So are plan is still to go down the coast and then from LA to ASU??"Roaslie asked.

When I nodded she sped the car up and started laughing when I shrieked. I was so glad my best friend was going to the same school. We didn't think we were because are majors were very different. Sure enough though we both got accepted and were going to be roommates.

Even though we were best friends, no almost sisters really we were very different. Not only was Rosalie extremely more beautiful than I was she was bold and crazy. She could get very wild and I would be the one to stop her before she got into trouble. I always had to be the adult that's for sure. That day we drove until it was probably midnight and we stopped off at a motel 6 near Eugene. Rosalie was not happy at the chose of hotel.

"Hmm, it makes sleeping in my car sound all the more appealing"

I just rolled my eyes and got out of the car. When we got our room I honestly was probably more tempted then Rose to sleep in the car, I wasn't tired anyway really. But we put on are brave faces and went to sleep in the moldy beds. After that night we decided to drive next time to at least a holiday Inn or something of that sort. It was the third night of our little road trip and we decided, well rose decided that we were going to try to get into a LA club.

"Rose, were only 19!" I was seriously worried. She looked at me with a devilish grin and said "Once were done getting ready there's no way they won't let us in".

She pulled up to a hotel and went to work on us as soon as we got in the door. I found out that she was planning this all along and even bought myself and her dresses.

Hers was bright red with a plunging V neckline. The one she got me was deep blue and a regular neckline. _Thank god._

After 30 minutes (it would have been less but I was fighting with her about the stilettos she was trying to get me in. I trip a lot by the way.) we were in the car and had just pulled up to a nightclub. We went straight to the jumper at the door and without a single word he let us in.

The place was absolutely crazy! There were at least a thousand people there. Rose automatically dragged me to the dance floor. One minute I thought we were dancing together and the next she was off with a guy and I found myself with another.

After the song was done the one I was dancing with asked us if we wanted a drink. I was just about to tell them we were too young when rose interrupted.

"We will both have a sex on the beach and a shot of tequila."

I was speechless. In the four years I have known Rose I had never known she would drink. Rose just gave me "a don't mess this up for me" look and then smiled sweetly at the guy. This was getting too much for me and I needed to clear my head.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Rose nodded and I bolted away.

In the bathroom I splash water on my face to try to clam me, it wasn't working. _You can handle this Bella its just a little alcohol, Rose is just having a good time it doesn't mean anything. _I started re-doing my makeup so Rosalie wouldn't notice that I was freaking out.

After some more failed attempts to calm me down I left the bathroom. On my way back into the club I saw him. He was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my whole life. He looked like a Greek god from mythology. Wait, no he was more gorgeous. He had the most piercing green eyes with bronze color hair. While I was goggling at him I hadn't paid attention to were I was walking and I hit right into the door and feel straight to the ground.

I saw a white hand reach out to me and pull me up. Then in a musical voice with velvet tone to it also.

"Are you okay??" than I herd him chuckle.

"Yeah I'm just great" I answered in sarcasm. I didn't exactly know that the godlike guy was the one that actually helped me up. But there he was grinning at me in this crooked smile.

"Well your welcome" godman said. I blushed and he started chuckling again.

"Oh, umm thanks"_ Bella why do you have to be such a cults!!_

"_Anyway,_ Im Edward."

"Bella"

"Well Bella a couple of my friends and I are having a kind of good bye party right after this, do you want to come."

I didn't know what to say I was literally speechless. _Is this guy actually sounding interested in me! Ha I think I hit my head really hard on the floor._

"O, well I can take a hint. Have a good night." And then he started to turn away.

"No, wait I just have to go get my friend and ask her but im pretty sure she will be down for it."_ Down for it, Rose will be hysterical!_

"Great, were leaving in 15 you guys can just follow are cars.

I nodded and turned to go find Rosalie. It was not a pretty picture when I found her. She was dancing with a guy who looked about 30 and had her tongue down his throat. She was obviously drunk. I went over and tapped on her shoulder.

"Umm Rose I just got invited to a party by the hottest guy alive so umm will you please go with me."

I thought it would have been no problem with her but she is very difficult when she's drunk.

" Surrree, Izzy as soon as im done cuz I promised this guy we would do body shots"

That was it. I dragged her over were I had met Edward as fast as I could but she was taking forever. But when I got back over there he was gone. I looked and looked but I couldn't find him anywhere. _I knew this was to good to be true._

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW..**

** O AND IM THINKING THAT IM GOING TO BE WRITING EVERY OTHER DAY AND ONCE A WEEK I WILL DO SOMEONE ELSES POV FROM THE STORY SO U GUYS PICK WHO I DO FIRST!!**


End file.
